The wisherves
by Lia Allman
Summary: Buffy did not go to Sunnydale and so the master had won and has taken over Sunnydale. Giles and the rest of the group has to figure things before it is too late


This my my first fanction and so i decided to pick Giles as he is my favourite character. I based it on the wish episode. Willow and xannder are put of the group and i dont know if there were on TV. I hope you enjoy

 **Chapter one**

It has been a month since the masters victory and the situation was already dire.The master had completed dominion over Sunnydale, and it's people.

However even in humanities darkest hour there are still people fighting the darkness.

The last hope of humanity depended on a resistance group, known by the vampires as the white hats, which consisted of Giles, Willow, Xander, Oz, Larry and Nancy.

The leader of the group is Giles. Giles is a bespectacled English man, which Xander constantly torments him about, who is part of the Watchers council. However, this was a little redundant as he had no slayer nor did he have contact with the council.

Giles is at his house trying to get some sleep which he is failing miserably at. Ever since the master had taken over, sleep was almost impossible. His nocturnal struggle was interpreted by his buzzing alarm clock.

Giles shot out of bed as it was 9 o'clock or more commonly known as a curfew. As curfew began, Sunnydale became literal hell. Of course, he and his group would try to help the helpless humans that would be captured and carted off to God knows where.

Giles knew that their efforts have been in vain, however this will not stop them from trying.

Then there was knocking at the door which derailed his train of thought. He moved swiftly to the door as doing so he grabs a cross and a stake. In one smooth action he opened the door and shoved the cross in the new comers face. At the same time he had the stake poised in the air ready to strike.

"It's ok, it's only me Giles" said Willow. Giles gave a took a deep breath out of relief after all it was only Willow.

Willow was a student at Sunnydale high school. This where Giles presided as a Liberian and because of this Willow and Giles became fast friends.

Xander was also there but was hiding behind Willow.

"I told you he would do that Willow, although it was pretty hilarious to see" Xander said with a hint of glee.

Xander is a friend and fellow student of Willow and he got on well with Giles. However, Xander is commonlycalledthe joker in the deck. His comical attitude was the bane of Giles life.

Well, that and vampires.

Giles quickly scanned the surroundings for any hidden assailants. He beckoned them in once he was satisfied.

Giles then addressed them both " you two will have to be more cautious in the future as I don't particularly want the vampires to know where we are" He paused to take a breath and to change subject seeing that they learnt their lesson

" You two are coming with me and try to sabotage any of the deliveries of humans" They both mumble a yes.

Giles got doled the weapons out and kept his favourite crossbow. In the cover of darkness they stealthily made their way to Giles van.

The group rode around for a bit, but it wasn't not long until they found a group of petrified humans who were getting shoved into a black van.

Xander broke the silence by jokingly commenting. " Ahh Sunnydale no shortage of vampires" this earned him a glare by Giles.

They drove up to the vampires and then in unison jumped at the vampires. Even though the vampires were strong, the trio managed to slay the vampires. Then Xander and Willow assisted the people's escape whilst Giles massaged his head after being concussed.

Willow was standing victorious over the ashes of the vampires. "Well, that's easier th…" before she managed to finish her sentence two vampires grab her and shoved her in the van.

Giles and Xander did their best to save Willow, but it was futile. Feeling helpless, all they could do is watch.

They both made back to the van. Giles started driving, both of them in complete silence. Occasionally giving each other an awkward glance. Suddenly Xander broke the silence, "what do we do now?" the amusement in his voice was replaced by dread. Giles looked briefly at Xander, worried, then his focus redirected to the road.

" I don't know" He said briefly " I am sorry, "he quickly added.

For the rest of the journey to Xander's house they were quiet.


End file.
